Reunion
by BearWarrior3000
Summary: After the defeat of Gaia Percy decides to go off grid for a bit, while still keeping in contact with his friends. What happens when Percy randomly shows up to the Argo II reunion one day with some surprising news. ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

_**Reunion**_

**The Gaia war had ended after the seven reach Athens with the Gods and the Seven taking down the Giants and Percy took down Gaia after she kills his mother and Paul. At the reward ceremony all the demigods where offered Godhood but none accepted. Jason asked for all Gods to have shrines at both camps, Piper was stop meaningless fights between Romans and Greeks, Leo To finally release all peaceful Titans from there prisons, Frank was to release Hazel from her curse, Hazel to release Frank from his curse, Annabeth was to build a memorial for all fallen demigods, romans, hunters and amazons from both war and while Percy was offered Olympian status he chose for Hestia and Hades to get it as well as an oath for all gods to have to fight with demigods in the next war.**

**After the war Percy and Annabeth split up as Tartarus was too much of a strain on their relationship, while they still are great friends it is still not the same. Frank and Hazel moved in together 3 years after the war and are currently engaged. Jason and Piper had a rocky few years with trust issues about them being split over the two camps before deciding to move in together in new Rome. Leo and Calypso got together and Currently have the most successful Auto-shop Garden centre in New York. **

**After their breakup while Annabeth stayed manly stayed on Olympus Surrounded by work, Percy went into the wilderness for a while to blow off steam after his mother's death. While he hasn't been seen for years he does regularly send and receive mail via Hermes.**

_Five years after Gaia – Current time_

Ding. Dong.

"Frank, could you be a dear and get that while I make sure buster doesn't eat the snack." asks Hazel while rubbing the Golden Retrievers tummy on the sofa. Instead of replying he turned into a wasp flew over to the door before turning back and opening the front door.

"Hey guys how have you been?"

"Some could say we have been amazhang, what about you and Haze" the Latino boy reply's while his girlfriend tried to stifle a giggle.

"Never gets old does it Repair boy" the son of Mars reply's while rolling her eyes. "Why don't you and Cally come in before you get cold."

"Darling, I'm just too hot for that." Leo reply's igniting his head while the Titaness and son of Mars rolled their eyes and followed him in.

Suddenly to puppy leaps of Hazels lap and starts licking Calypsos hand as she reaches the lounge. The Titaness just laughed and tickled its head. The pup in turn loved this and started to roll over onto her feet. They all laughed at this thinking the pup was just too cute.

"It looks like you have a new friend" Hazel says while getting up of the sofa to greet her.

"It appears I d- "the Titaness began before was interrupted by the door going off again.

"I'll get that" Hazel immediately states before rushing off to the door. Meanwhile the three of them went and sat down on the sofa with the dog between Leo and Calypso. They made idle chatter as the ex- of the Twelfth-Legion, famed daughter of Aphrodite and the daughter of Pluto re-entered the room.

"Sparky how are you, hope not too many bricks have hit you working on those shrine" causing everyone to chuckle at Leo's joke while Jason glared at him and he in turned responded with and innocent smile on his face staring smugly at the son of Jupiter.

"No, no bricks but the temples are all finished. You would not believe how many doors Janus wanted…" The blonde whined resulting in the puppy jumping on him which lead the others to burst out laughing at Busters attitude. They headed through to the lounge again idly discussing jobs before the door went off again after five minutes. They all got up know who was behind the door. It would be Annabeth and her new girlfriend Alice.

After the break up with Alice Annabeth had decided to remain single for a few years in order to get over the two wars. She met Rosie, who was a water nymph, while trying to get inspiration for Aphrodite's new fountain. The nymph was quite pretty herself with long wet black hair and was a bit shorter than Annabeth herself, she had crystal blue eyes like the lake she belonged to. She met Annabeth on the shore and gave her some tips on the fountain. Soon after Annabeth regularly was found there seeking out the nymph. One thing led to another and they started dating one another. It had been a year since they went public and while everyone was surprised but everyone quickly accepted it after her drakon bone sword was revealed.

Sure enough, behind the door was the nymph and the daughter of wisdom.

"Hey pondy and ponder" Piper called out referring to her two best friends along with Hazel.

"Ha, ha Beauty Queen. Sorry we are late the flight was delayed form New York and you know how traffic is at this time of day" Annabeth replied, eager to get in from the cold Autumn air.

They swiftly made the way back to the warmth of the fire and started their annual monthly reunion of the Argo II. It had been a long time since any of them had last heard from the son of Poseidon and he never came to the reunions preferring to stay in the wilderness.

**Ω**

"- and so that is how we defeated a cyclops with a high heel and bottle of shampoo" recounted Piper as she described the time, she and Jason defeated a Cyclops after they were ambushed on date night.

They had been chatting happily for half an hour recounting the events of their lives over the past month. Not much had happened other than the Cyclops story. Frank was about to get up and offer t to get everyone a drink when a single solid _**knock**_ came from the door.

"Where you expecting anyone else?" inquired the daughter of Athena as curious as ever.

"I don't believe so…" Hazel questioned as she got up from Franks lap causing Frank to get up as well. They both wearily went to the front door with weapons ready being war veterans.

As they opened the door, they saw a face that they had not seen in over 4 years. Sure, it had a lot more scars but the body attached to was the same, except a bit more scared, with the unkept black hair and piercing sea green eyes. Standing before them was the Titan slaying, Giant defeating, Primordial crushing demigod son of Poseidon.

"P-Perc-cy i-is that-t real-ly yo-you?" Hazel stuttered out as Frank just stared ahead blankly not quite processing the fact that the missing demigod of extraordinary feet was casually leaning on the door frame before them.

"Sup" Percy replied easily "I sure ain't Chiron you know" smirking at the dumfounded engaged couple. After a brief moment for the couple to recover Hazel rushed over hugging the life out of him sobbing into the back of his hoodie that he has currently wearing. The son of Mars however just gave him a watery smile giving his fiancé a moment. After Pluto's daughter collected herself, she looked up at the twice saviour of Olympus and whispered.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's the reunion today, isn't it? I'm not late, am I?" the son of Poseidon said looking around dramatically with his signature lop-sided grin plastered onto his face.

The couple just chuckled, before Frank spoke, "You never change do you Perce."

They led him in shutting the door behind them while Percy just admired the house. The building itself was quite impressive with 6 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, 3 balconies, a games room, sitting room and separate lounge all within the centre of new Rome. Who knew being two of the prophesised seven could get you such a nice house? Before they could get to the lounge, they heard Jason call.

"What's taking so long, LEO STOP THAT, hurry up before Leo eats all the snacks."

The couple looked at the older demigod questioningly, while he in turn shrugged flipping his hood up and walking towards the lounge with the confused couple trailing behind. As they entered the room, they found Leo stuffing his face with crisps and his girlfriend chiding him beside him, the pup was busy licking the son of Jupiter's face off with the daughter of Aphrodite watching amused beside him. The other couple were busy making out on the sofa. The scene cause Hazel and Frank to gasp while the son of Poseidon just chuckled to himself and shook his head. The sudden noise caused everyone in the room to snap their head towards the new comer.

"Who's the newbie, Zhang?" Piper questioned indicating towards the hooded demigod.

"An old friend" is all they got in reply. Annabeth opened her mouth for them to be more specific but was cut off by the new comer.

"I thought my fellow questers would recognise me; I'm wounded" the son of Poseidon declared dramatically while removing his hood. "hmff" Shocked faces rapidly appeared on their faces as they realised who it was.

"PERCY"

"PERCE"

"AQUAMAN"

"SEAWEED BRAIN"

Were all names suddenly shouted across the room followed by a rush of demigods. They had all missed him over the past five years and were glad to see his return. Percy soon found himself in the centre of a massive group hug. It lasted for a good five minutes before they released him and he was dragged to a sofa in which Alice was currently sitting on awkwardly and shoved roughly down. They surround him in a circle and started off questions.

"Why did you leave?"

"Where have you been"

"What have you been doing?"

"Where did you get all the scars from?"

"How do you make those blue pancakes?"

"What monsters have you killed?"

They went on and on until they realised, that he was no longer paying attention. Instead he had turned to the nymph rolling his eyes. She looked surprised about his actions until he started speaking.

"So, you must be Annabeth's new girlfriend, Alice is it? I'm Percy" he said completely ignoring his friend's questions extending a hand to the nymph smiling gently.

"That would me and I know who you are, your rather famous you know." The nymph giggled in reply. This caused Percy to roll his eyes while the others just laughed at his expression.

"Don't I know it…" Percy grumbled. The others started to take seats surrounding him.

"So, what have you been up to then." Annabeth Inquired while perched on the arm rest next to her girlfriend taking a bite out of an apple from the table.

"Well…" the son of Poseidon began his explanation.

**Ω**

After an hours' worth of explaining Percy had finally finished his summary of the past five years with many interruptions from the others. Jason whistled before commenting,

"Quite some feet you got there Perce, you must have some balls to stay with the hunt"

"Nah there not that bad after they stop shooting you, they are actually quite a laugh" chuckling at the memory of the first two months with them.

"With all the ladies round you surely you gotta have a girl Aquaman" Leo suggested wiggling his eyebrows. This caused Hazel, Calypso and Piper to slap him round the back of the head and Annabeth to give him a death glare as she had Buster asleep on her lap. "Oww"

"What my _boyfriend_ means to say is are you in a relationship yet" Calypso asks while the girls all glared at Leo.

Percy just chuckled and says "Yeah but you will never guess who"

"Oh, really seaweed brain, is that a challenge?" Annabeth challenged with a glint of determination in her eyes.

"Ok you get 20 questions to find out who it is" Percy stated smiling evilly, "but if you don't get it you owe me waffles"

"And if I do…"

"Then I'll make you all blue pancakes" Percy said extending a hand.

"Deal" Annabeth said accepting the challenge, "but I get the others help"

"Sure, it won't help." Percy said smiling smugly.

"Ok, first do they know about our world?"

"Of course, 1" Percy said leaning back.

"Is it a she?" Alice inquired.

"Yup, 2" the son of Poseidon said popping the "p"

"Do we know her?"

Pondering for a bit, "You know of her, but not her personally. 3"

"Is she a Greek?"

"Is she a Roman?" Jason and Leo shouted simultaneously.

Percy smiled cruelly, "Most of the time and can be, 5"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean what I say wise girl, 6" giving a lop-sided grin for good measure.

"What? How?"

"Again, I mean as I say and because she can, 8" sniggering at her frustration.

"Okay… Whatever, is she around your age?" Piper replied confused.

"Nope, 9" again popping the "p" while eating a grape.

"Younger…?"

"WHAT? NO. Of course not!" exclaimed the son of Poseidon sitting up spitting his grape out, off Jason's head, into the fire, glaring at Leo for suggesting it. "I'm not a paedophile, 10"

"Is she an Immortal?" Hazel asked ignoring Leo

"Yes, 11" Percy said relived he had got past that particular question quickly.

"Not a question, but won't she being immortal be a problem with you… You know, being mortal…" Piper pointed out after thinking after thinking for a minute, the others nodded in agreement looking at the son of the sea god expectantly.

"Nope, she has fixed that for me, because she is awesome like that." Percy said with a dazed look on his face as he remembered the all good times, he had had with her. The time she pushed him in the lake, the first time he had taken her out to a diner (that was amusing) or the time she first went underwater with him to the coral reef they were near, she had never seen so many fish. "_She's Perfect_ "he thought to himself completely forgetting about the others staring at him.

The others looked at him to continue but it soon became obvious he was dazed. Piper just rolled her eyes.

"O-kay, lover boy if she is so _perfect_ is, she a- "Piper began before was cut of by Leo who shouted:

"Ooh Percy is in love!" causing the rest of the to roll their eyes while Percy just looked at him with a small smile.

"Yes, I love her." Percy stated plainly. This shocked the rest off the group and cause Frank to spit all the lemonade he had been drinking into Pipers hair. Piper in turn glared at him making him turn into a spaniel and crawl into Hazels lap. Percy chuckled at this while drying Pipers hair. Piper looked at him gratefully before continuing.

"As I was saying, is she a Goddess or just an immortalised demigod?"

"Defiantly a Goddess, a powerful one at that. Anyway that's 12… I think…" The others sniggered at his thoughtful expression.

"Is she a minor sea goddess? Did Poseidon set you up?" Alice piped in surprising the group as she is normally quiet in these reunions having not been on the Argo II and all.

"Good questions but nope and no, Dad was a bit sceptical at first, with me being he only alive male demigod, but he saw us together he changed his mind. 14" With a smile on his face at the memory of his Dad's face.

"Is she a war goddess?" Hazel said with a spaniel Frank up-side-down on her lap.

"Err… No, she is not a war goddess but she is definitely a fighter. 15"

"Does she have a cabin at camp?" Annabeth asked not having gone to camp in a while due to all her work on Olympus, she wondered if the gods had kept their promise.

"Yup, but that doesn't really mean much, camps got 100s of cabins now. 16" Percy said pleased the gods had been keeping their promise.

"Is it Khione. I mean… she is a fighter, goddess and not of the sea" Jason asked remembering the time he got frozen by that particular goddess.

"No, I have no intention of being frozen thank you very much. 17" popping another grape in his mouth and eating it before the others suggested something stupid.

"Hmm, Nemesis, she is pretty badass" proposed Hazel remembering her encounter with that particular goddess.

"Good guess, but no not my style 18"

"Hectate maybe" the Titaness suggested from under the golden retriever.

"No again good try though, last guess" smiling smugly at their confused faces. The muttered under their breath so the son of Poseidon didn't here before coming out completely clueless. They all had mentally gone though all their previous quests racking their brains for a goddess who was free and out of a relationship but also fitted the son of the sea gods' criteria. This went on before Annabeth came up with one last option.

"How about Thanatos' sister Keres? She technically is not a war god but is a brutal fighter being the goddess of painful death, she is not of the sea and everyone knows about her children at camp".

This caused the rest of them to involuntary shiver at the image of her psychopathic children at camp who had no self-restraint in fights. There was a chorus of "could be" s and "good idea" s before they came to an agreement this was the only possibility left. All the time Percy was smugly grinning at their hopeless guesses, they would never think it was possible.

"Last guess, Keres goddess of painful death." Annabeth stated with a smirk of self-praise thinking she had got him.

The son of Poseidon in turn look at the blankly giving away no emotion. The others leaned forward in anticipation, even the golden retriever.

"Nope" Percy still said giving nothing else away.

"But that is impossible! Who else could it be…" Annabeth retorted before going of into thought, causing Alice to giggle at her girlfriend's reaction.

"I swear on Styx all I have said in this meeting has been the truth." Was all they got in reply from a very smug son of the sea.

"B-but how?" Annabeth stuttered not able to comprehend the fact she had been outsmarted by Percy.

"Why don't I show you?" he said with a smug smile.

"How?" Frank asked confused how Percy had managed to land himself with a goddess.

"I'll call her over"

"How, we are in the middle of new Rome" Asked Leo just as confused as Frank

"Iris message, obviously" Percy said rolling his eyes.

"How will she get here in time we may not be close to her" Jason asked getting confused to.

"She is a goddess" the son of Poseidon said to the son of Jupiter, with a look that said _really_.

"Oh" was all they got from the ex-leader of new Rome, who had turned bright red, much to the others amusement.

"Well I'm going to go call her" Percy state before hoping of the sofa and out the room in order to find a bathroom to create an iris message, leaving a bunch of rather confused bunch of demigods, nymph and Titaness.

**Ω**

_In the bathroom with Percy_

"…So, do you mind coming over so I can introduce you to my family?" Percy pleaded his favourite goddess that he just so happened to be in love with.

"Sure, love I'll be over in 5, what's the address?" the goddess replied casually.

"… I forgot… could you just flash to me?... please?" the son of Poseidon answered blushing at his forgetfulness.

The goddess in turn rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Of course, shark boy. What would you do without me?"

"Rule the world?" the son of the sea replied cheekily.

"In your dreams lover boy." The goddess retorted before swiping through the iris message.

_This is going to be great _Percy thought smugly to himself before leaving the bathroom.

**Ω**

"I wonder who it could be?" Annabeth mumbled to herself, still in deep thought.

"As long as she makes Percy happy it shouldn't matter." Hazel replied always the sensitive one. The others were all in deep thought over who it could be. The silence was only interrupted when Percy strode back into the room.

"She is on her way" the Hero of Olympus state with a lopsided grin and a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Are you going to give us a hint?" The daughter of Athena asked annoyed over the fact she was unable to get this riddle.

"Yeah man, give us a clue." The boys chorused wanting to know who the mysterious girl could be.

"You would never guess it." Percy replied absentmindedly.

"Ah come on Perc- ", Leo started to complain before the door went off. This caused the rest to jump and Percy to stride towards the door, leaving the others confused.

"Well? Are you coming?" Percy asked over his shoulder while walking towards the door. The others rushed to catch up in order to meet the mystery girl. They murmured quietly until Percy reached the front door when they all quieted down. Percy turned to them before he opened the door.

"Now don't faint, I am known for doing the impossible." Percy warned the rest of the seven, Calypso, Alice and Buster who wanted to see why everyone got up. He then without warning swung the door wide open to reveal his favourite goddess.

She had long wavy auburn hair done in a braid that lead into a high pony tail. She had cold piecing silver eyes which showed respect for the Heroes of Olympus but also the ability the males without a second thought, which scanned over them. She was a few inches shorter than the son of Poseidon in her 18-year-old form. Being a goddess allowed her to have the perfect figure for her domain, long legs to outrun prey, slim and toned figure to evade enemies but also pack a punch as well. Her posture was perfectly upright and formal as expected for a goddess. Before the group stood Phoebe Artemis, goddess of Hunt, Moon, childbirth, wild, maidens, chastity and virginity, worlds most successful hunter and most proficient man-hater.

"Hey love" Percy said to his girlfriend while leaning on the door frame casually. The goddess in turn moved her gaze to him, demeanour softening and cold façade dropping. She strode over to her boyfriend wrapping her slender arms around his figure, getting the same response. She pecked the Hero on the lips before replying.

"Hey to you to, lover"

The rest promptly fainted. Leaving a pile of bodies, one very confused golden retriever and s chuckling couple.

"Told you it would be worth it" the Hero of Olympus said before kissing his girlfriend again for the whole world to see.


	2. Chapter 2

To say the heroes of Olympus were surprised to what they woke up to would be the understatement of the millennia. They woke to first, and most importantly, a very confused golden retriever who was confused to why its people had just fallen to the floor then been carried by a strange man to the living room with a goddess in toe, as well as a couple making out passionately on top of Hazel and Frank's couch. Of course there is nothing strange about a couple kissing on the sofa, but when on top of the, until recently, missing twice "Savior of Olympus" was the Goddess of Virginity, Hunt, Maidens and Moon, the most well known slayer of men, it is quite unusual. Percy was lying down across the couch with Artemis straddling his hips, her hands in his hair while his was around her waist pulling the Luna Goddess closer to him.

The heroes, Titaness and nymph were shocked for a minute, before the chaos came.

"Oh mes dieux, qu'êtes-vous entré dans Percy?" Piper screeched, being the first to react but in fluent french.

Quidnam est hoc quod fecisti?" Jason yelled, switching to his native language of Latin as well.

"Santo Zeus, maldita Perce." Leo yelled, switching to Spanish and hair on fire due to the shock.

"我可怜的沙发?" Frank all but screamed, before turning into a spaniel and pushing buster out of Hazels lap, much to the true dogs annoyance.

Hazel just turned bright red at the site of PDA, even after 6 years back in the world uncomfortable with affection being shown in the company of others. The rest of the girls were more reserved with their reactions Alice giggling at the couple before hugging her girlfriend who just rolled her eyes and grumbled "Wow seaweed brain...just wow"

The Titaness however shrugged quickly getting over the shock having seen similar things before in the golden age of the Titans. She then got a glass of water from the table and extinguished her hyperactive boyfriend.

The couple only smirked to each other within the kiss and continued for another minute ignoring the others before breaking apart and repositioning themselves to address the others. Artemis simply lying on top of thee demigod with his arms around her stomach protectively.

"So you lot finally decided to wake up after your little snooze of an hour." Ignoring the previous statements as he had no idea what they had said and did not really care either.

"You two made out for an hour on my couch!" Frank exclaimed after turning back his face white with shock and despair for his poor sofa.

"Is there a problem with that demigod?" the Olympian inquired with a perfect eyebrow raised in challenge and a humorous smirk on her lips.

"Yes that was my Grandma's sofa you were kissing on!" Frank still pale with shock that they would do such a scandalous thing on his precious sofa.

Artemis simply raised her other eyebrow silently saying '_Is that really a good idea_'

"Lad-d-dy Ar-t-te-mis, Wh-h-at I m-mean-nt t-o-o say was.." Frank started to stutter before the goddess let out a regal laugh cutting him off, causing the son of the sea to smile softly at her which did not go unnoticed by either the daughter of Athena or Aphrodite.

"It is fine Son of Mars, you are friends of Percy I mean you no harm as you are now" which caused a huge sigh of relief to be released from the rest of the demigods.

"So... How did you to get together, 'cause you look adorable together?" Piper all but squealed out trying to resist her inner Aphrodite. This caused the rest of the rest to raise a eyebrow at the usually tom-boy Piper. "What?"

"Anyway, how did you score the maiden goddess Perce, that must be a new title in itself: 'Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus, Band of monsters, Slayer of Gaia and Lover of Artemis'. It fits right in." Leo said smirking smugly at his own genius. Causing the rest of the Seven, accept Percy, to chuckle at his antics while the others just rolled their eyes.

"Yeah Seaweed brain, how come you never mentioned her in your letters, or the hunt for that matter?" Annabeth asked, a little hurt that she was never told about either events in her old friends life. A chorus of yes's shortly followed.

"Well wise girl that is because originally because we didn't want word getting to Olympus of our relationship, then later..." Percy began before sighing deeply into his lovers hair, "Well after Olympus new we had been dating so long that it must have flown my mind to tell you guys cause I barely have time write anyways due to constant life of the hunt." He sighed again before glaring harshly at the Latino boy. "Also Leo I would appreciate it if you didn't objectify Moonbeam, though it is strange for a Artemis to date, I will not accept you objectifying her."

This in turn caused another wave of shock to pass over the group as it was most unlike him to get annoyed over a simple joke. Leo almost pissed his pants at the glare he was being given, it was almost as bad as the one Gaia had received, and he saw what happened to her which he did not ever want to see again. The moon goddess smiled softly at her boyfriends protectiveness and turned in his arms to give him a kiss, which the demigod gladly melted into effectively removing all aggression from his body. "No need to get protective now is there my Hero" the lady of the hunt said in a teasing voice to _her_ hero, ignoring the groups growing confusion and the slightly enlarged golden retriever who had ate all the snacks during the confusion and was now resting in front of the fire.

"Sorry _my _huntress, you know I get very protective over you honour" the strongest demigod in existence whispered in a voice so gentle the others only barely got it, while stroking his partners cheek in his calloused palm . This furthered their shock as they had never seen Percy so calm and gentle with anyone, not the youth at camp half-blood, not comforting them when they were insecure or scared, not even with Annabeth after they escaped Tartarus. It became clear to them just how in love there friend was with the Olympic goddess in front of them.

"I know" was all the moon goddess whispered in reply in a equally soft voice, before gently kissing her demigod again. This time however it was more gentle, like the words just spoken, instead of with the heat that they earlier had.

This led to a mass of 'aww' s being released from the girls and Leo, while a really confused son of Jupiter who still couldn't get his head round the fact that his friend was dating _the_ Artemis and a glaring son of Mars who could not believe that they were kissing on top of his poor poor Grandma's sofa while stroking the dog to try and remain calm.

"Well aren't you two adorable" the nymph giggled while snuggling into her partners lap, which the Architect of Olympus had no problem with what so ever. "But you still didn't answer my owls question. Why didn't you tell us about the hunt? And how did you two get together?"

"Yes, they are so CUTE!" Piper squealed ignoring Annabeth's grumble and blush about not being called 'owl' in front of others. Buster couldn't handle the high pitched sound so went to lye down on his bed in the kitchen, to rest off his meal. "They even have cute nicknames: Moonbeam, my Hero, my Huntress! What do they mean? Where did you get them? I need details!"

"Yeah details, and please stop kissing on my couch!" Frank grumbled the last bit while Hazel just rolled her eyes and tapped her leg, indicating for the son of Mars to turn into a spaniel again and lay in his fiance's lap, which he gladly did.

"All I want to know is were did the snacks go" Calypso said looking at the coffee table where they once were. This simply caused Leo to roll his eyes at his girlfriends new found love of popcorn which had mysteriously gone missing. Jason just had his mouth open in shock that in front of him was _the _Artemis and that Percy hadn't been killed yet.

The couple sighed as they broke apart, clearly have been enjoying the moment between them. "To answer your questions: Firstly, the I told you that I often met up with the hunt over my travels, I just didn't say how much time I spend with them." The group nodded at this having heard through his letters that he had met up with the hunt numerous times. "Second, well here is the story..."

**Ω**

_Flashback - 3 years ago - Yellowstone national park_

It was a clear night the moon at it's fullest glimmering with the waters below them, wolves howling in recognition of their Ladies presence near by and a gentle breeze blowing across the lake. On top of a cliff over looking said lake were two people enjoying the serenity of the moment. One was the Goddess of the Moon herself, a figure of natural beauty at her full power under the power of her Luna chariot. Her Auburn hair blowing gently in the wind as she rested her head on the figure next to her. The figure was a man in his youth at only the young age of 19, his untamed black hair looking shaggy and in need of a cut due to it's extended period away from civilisation, he was in peak physical condition with a body that would make anyone swoon, that however was where the image of youth stopped. His skin was littered with scares from all the times he had been beaten, cut and bruised over the years but never truly broken, his posture was relaxed due to his companions presence but eyes still darting every now and then to make sure no one tried to sneak up on them and his eyes, well his eyes had a tired and experienced look to them which did not belong to a man of his age. His ocean coloured eyes showed that he had seen the world for what it truly is - a place which only want to cause you pain, been through hell a back - which was literally true and stared into the eyes of the void without blinking - which again he had. Generally, this man just screamed '_bring it, I've seen worse_', yet despite this he sported a smile due to his companion.

"Thank you for coming today, Percy." The moon goddess said breaking the silence that had settled between the two of them. Earlier that day the hunt was attempting to ambush a large group of drakons left over from the war with Gaia. Unfortunately the group were spotted due to their newest hunter accidentally breaking a stick underfoot, which the drakons heard. Usually a group of 7 drakons would be no problem for the hunt but they were still low on numbers due to the war, especially as a lot of the older hunters including Phoebe, her oldest huntress, had been slayed by the bastard known as Orion. They were soon surrounded and were about to take losses before the demigod of the sea had arrived in a hurricane, amour shiny in the midday sun, growling menacingly with glowing green eyes. It was fair to say the drakons didn't stand a hope. "Not only for saving myself and the huntresses but also helping Clare afterwards. She is old 9 and was abu-"

"Abused by her father. Yes, I know. I brought her here." Percy said interrupting the maiden goddess. "You really don't need to thank me Artemis we are friends and it really wasn't her fault she is young, we all make mistakes."

"But you don't understand! You keep on saving me yet say it is all fine. Ever since the war you've always been their when we've needed you, whether to save us when it is to much or to protect us and help us rebuild after an attack." The usually prideful goddess broke down into sobs at all the losses from the war, her hunts vulnerability, everything. "Why do you do it Perce? Why do you always save us? Why do you always save me?" The goddess chocked out, whispering in the end.

The demigod did in reply an action that would get anyone else turned into a Jackalope, he pulled the vulnerable goddess into his lap and hugged her. The moon goddess just sobbed into his shirt, drenching it in tears. "I do these things because I care for you Artemis. You are the strongest person I know, but even you need help sometimes and I will always be here for when that happens."

"But why?" The goddess whispered, her bright silver eyes full of tears looking up into the eyes of the hero's before her, showing just how vulnerable she was feeling to her only male companion ever. The hero brushed a strand of the now damp hair out of her face and cupped her cheek in the palm of his scared hand. They were now both close enough that they could feel each others breath on their lips. Both of them blushed as they realised the position they were both in but did nothing to change it except lean closer to each other, before they kissed. It was a soft and short kiss but still full of passion care and most importantly;love.

"Because I love you, my huntress"

"I love you too, my Hero"

**Ω**

_Current time - New Rome_

"So yeah, that's how me and Moonbeam started dating. Best day of my life, no doubt about it." The son of the sea said as he finished his tale giving the moon goddess a gentle kiss on the head. She then in turn gave him a peck on the cheek before they both turned towards the group in front of them. Leo and Jason, who had broken out of his shock at the start of the story by his girlfriend giving him a slap on the back of the head to pay attention, were both brawling there eyes out and sniffling as they both were bug softies for romance at heart. Alice was giggling on top of her girlfriend muttering how 'pertemis is adorable' while laying back into Annabeth, who just smiled and rolled her eyes at the boys dramatics while still being happy for her ex-boyfriend. Piper was trying to comfort both Leo and Jason, knowing that they loved romances as she was the one how introduced them to the genre. Hazel cuddled into a now human Frank both of them smiling at the thought of their friend finally finding love in the world they lived in, they were so happy that Frank didn't mind them kissing that much. On the other hand Calypso was searching the room trying to find where the popcorn went as she was not one for sappy stuff, much to Leo's horror.

"That *sniff* was the most *sniff* beautiful thing *sniff* I have ever heard." Jason commented with watery eyes barely holding back the tears. Percy raised an eyebrow at this never taking Jason as one for romance, but hey he was dating the goddess of maidens so what did he know.

"I agree that was sweat and all but I still want to know about your nicknames for each other." Piper demanded with her arms crossed but a smirk on her face for all the teasing material she was about to get.

"Well for the other two questions," Percy started looking down at the moon goddess to check it was okay with her. She just smiled and nodded before burying herself into her demigods chest wanting to take a nap after having been hunting all day previously and up with Percy talking all of the previous night. this caused the demigod to smile lovingly at the goddess on top of him while shifting to a more comfortable position while wrapping his hoodie round the goddess and kissing he on the head. This caused a giggle from the nymph who was finding this couple more and more adorable. "Moonbeam refers to her roll as the moon goddess and the fact she looks breathtaking while driving it-"

"Wait, Artemis lets you in her chariot with her?" Annabeth interrupted almost jumping in surprise, except for the fact she had a nymph on top of her. Percy just rolled his eyes at thins.

"Of course I go up their with my moon, we go up every night for an hour or two of private time away from the hunt to just hang out and talk, before going to bed together-" he began again as if it was obvious, before being interrupted again but this time by Piper who screamed.

"YOU'VE HAD SEX WITH THE VIRGIN GODDESS!" This caused said goddess to stir from her slumber on top of Percy, which she found the most comfortable position to sleep on, and glare at the daughter of Aphrodite, partly for what she had screamed but manly due t the fact she had been awoken by someone other than Percy which simply was no allowed.

"First of all my love never said that we have had coitus merely that we sleep in the same bed at night," glaring at Piper threatening to release her divine form at the demigod,"Second, the fact that I have given up my title as the maiden goddess for my love is none of your concern," this caused all present to drop their mouths at the fact that the Artemis would willingly have sex someone at all, "Finally and most importantly, NEVER WAKE ME WHEN I AM ASLEEP ON TOP MY PERCY PILLOW!"

At this final comment the Olympians eyes were literally blazing with fury, hair billowing with a none existent wind and knife held threateningly towards the previous speaker. In any other situation they would have laughed at the oh so prideful goddess' words, but now they were pale with fear of the wrath they might receive for waking her. This was until two muscular but scared arms snaked around the moon goddess and pulled her back into the owners chest to calm her rage. This worked and got a incoherent grumble from the goddess as she cuddled back into her hero's shirt and returned to the realm of Morpheus. Piper sighed in relief as she thought she was going to get stabbed for waking the goddess of the hunt while she was on her 'Percy pillow'.

"As I was saying, Moonbeam comes from her beauty while in the moon chariot. While 'my Moon' and 'my huntress' are partly due to her domains but mainly as I see Artemis as my light when all else is dark in the world, she is the one who gives me hope when I have none, she is the one keeping me sane after all I have been through. So she is like the moon lighting the night so thus my Moon." The savoir of Olympus said all while staring lovingly at the goddess atop of him as if she was the most important thing in the world to him, which she was, occasionally tucking a stray piece of her auburn hair away out of her sleeping face. "Then Moonbeam's name 'my Hero' for me is sort of self explanatory I have saved her life a few times making me her Savoir but also she feels rather possessive over me so it quite literally means I am _her_ Hero, not that I mind that much considering she is _my _huntress."

This caused both Leo and Jason to full on sob at how meaningful the nicknames were while Piper and Alice both giggled at how cute 'pertemis' was. Annabeth was smiling at how her best friend since she was twelve had found someone he truly cared for and cared for him in equal measure. Hazel was chuckling at the now upside down bulldog known as Frank while scratching his stomach causing his leg to twitch uncontrollably. And Calypso was now pacing Laps around the room triple checking any location the popcorn had mysteriously disappeared to, sure she could just summon in another bowl but she needed to find this now that she had started her search.

"I know we broke up Seaweed brain but you still could have come to any of us for help if you needed it, we are friends you know." Annabeth reasoned, a little hurt that her ex would turn to others for comfort before one of his oldest friend, but then she had gone to Alice rather than the seen about Tartarus so who was she to judge.

"I know that Wise girl but it all really started with me talking to the moon and the stars at night to vent really, which she heard and...well yeah. It sort of just happened after that, I talk to the night sky then sometimes I would hear moonbeam here" Percy started while indicating to the sleeping goddess on his lap, who's hair he was now playing with, "talking to me in my head providing comfort or coming down herself to talk."

"You never cease to amaze us Perce you know that, and we're always here if you need us" Hazel told the son of Poseidon, smiling at the man she could call a brother.

"I try." The Hero of Olympus said while chuckling at all to weird and wonderful things he had done in his short life, he was only 22 for Hades sake. "Oh, also before I forget, Calypso, Buster ate the snacks while me and my Moon were kissing. I think he went for a lye down after that in the kitchen."

"WHAT! THAT MONGREL ATE MY POPCORN!" the Titaness screamed while storming into the kitchen grumbling about how she was going to 'skin that mongrel'. This had the unfortunate consequence of waking the sleeping from her nap on her favourite pillow.

"SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" the furious moon goddess screeched as she was woken from her favourite pillow twice in one hour. Her boyfriend just chuckled and scooped her up in his arms as he got of the sofa to join the others going into the kitchen. This was replied with a grumble about how she was a goddess and could walk by herself as she cuddled into his chest.

As the group walked into the kitchen they found one very fat golden retriever, smirking in his sleep, sprawled across the floor. This left a distraught Titaness who had lost all her popcorn to a dog, two fuming male demigods who were now food deprived, a relieved bull dog (The couple had finally left his poor, poor sofa), a nymph attached to the architect of Olympus who was trying to figure out how this dog had eaten so much so fast, a daughter of Aphrodite who rolled her eyes at the dramatics of the situation, a concerned daughter of Pluto whose dog may need to go on a diet after this, a sleeping moon goddess & a smirking Saviour of Olympus who had finally had the peace he desired in life.

**Ω**

**Translations:**

Piper:_ Oh my gods, what did you get into Percy?_

Jason:_ What on earth have you done_

Leo: _Holy Zeus, damn Perce_

Frank: _My poor sofa_

**Ω**

**Thanks to the following for inspiring this story. Check out their work of more pertemis stories:**

Page9900

TheMuffinMan6969

TheSonofTartarus

**Ω**


End file.
